Blood Spatter
by ucsbdad
Summary: So what would happen if Castle had been injured before Caskett became a couple? Castle is in a coma and Kate is with her partner.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Spatter

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Amazingly enough, I still don't own this. Rating: K. Time: AU, indeterminate late in Season 2, but pre-Demming. Oh, what the hell, in this universe, Demming moved to LA to act in porn movies.

**Author's note: I was over at the ABC TV Castle BB and someone posted that they'd like to see what would happen if Castle was shot or injured and how Kate would react. That was the plot of the first two episodes of season six, but it got me thinking. Suppose Castle got shot before they became an official couple?**

Beckett, Esposito, Ryan and Castle stealthily approached the office in the abandoned building. "Our killer's on here. " Beckett whispered to her team. "We go in and take him down. He won't ever beat a little girl to death again, right?"

Beckett turned to Castle, anger clear on her face. Castle had been particularly annoying the entire week. "After the way you screwed up in the arrest this morning, Castle, you will stay in the hallway until this is over. Do you understand? And if you don't, this will be the last case you ever shadow me on, I will see to that."

"Beckett, I really…"

"Shut up, Castle. Just shut up and don't move until I specifically tell you can come in. If I hear one more word out of you, or if you put one foot in the office before I specifically give you permission, you _will_ regret it." She whispered angrily.

Castle nodded.

Esposito tried the doorknob. "Unlocked." He whispered with a smile. He opened the door and the three detectives strode into the abandoned office. The office was filled with junk, stacked to the ceiling, but Kate could see their perp sitting on the floor with his back to them. They advanced silently until they were some ten feet from the perp. The Beckett screamed, "NYPD! Hands on your head. Do not move!" The perp did exactly as he was told.

Esposito moved forward to cuff him while Beckett and Ryan kept him covered, one on each side of the perp. Suddenly, a girl stepped out of a closet in front of them with a gun in her hand. "Gun!" Ryan yelled as the girl fired.

"Jess!" the perp screamed. "No! Put the gun down. Put the gun down, babe!"

The girl, no more than a teenager, stood there unsure of what to do. The recoil of the pistol had shoved the gun up so it was pointed at the ceiling.

"Jess?" Beckett said quietly. "Do as he says, and put the gun down. Nobody needs to get hurt here."

"Do it, babe." The perp said. "Put the gun down like the cop said. Please, babe."

The girl looked at the gun with a puzzled look on her face. Then she lowered her weapon so that it pointed to the floor. Beckett took the pistol from her and quickly cuffed her.

"Who the hell is she?" Beckett asked. Ryan and Esposito shrugged. Nothing they had indicated their perp had a girlfriend. While Esposito talked to the perp, Beckett took the girl aside to interrogate her. The girl didn't cooperate, staring sullenly at the floor.

"Hey," Ryan suddenly said, "for once in his life, Castle is following orders. You should remember what you said. Maybe it'll work again."

Beckett shook her head. "Castle, you can come in now." There was no reply and Castle didn't come through the door.

"Castle!" Beckett yelled. "Ryan, he probably got bored and wandered off. Go find him before he gets into trouble and drag him back here."

"On it" Ryan headed for the hallway. Then, "Beckett! There's blood spatter out here. And a blood trail."

Beckett felt an icy vice form in her stomach. "Oh, no!" She shot to her feet and ran for the hallway. "Keep an eye on those two, Espo!" She yelled over her shoulder. Once in the hallway, she took off after Ryan who was following a blood trail towards the stairs.

"He must have gone down the stairs!" Beckett yelled as she shot past Ryan. She threw the door to the stairwell open. "Castle! Oh God!" Castle was laying at the bottom of the flight of stairs, his head in a pool of blood.

Beckett ran down the stairs and knelt by Castle, then turned him over. There was a bullet wound an inch or so under his eye, bleeding badly. "Castle? Can you hear me?" No response. She pulled off her scarf and applied direct pressure to the wound. "Ryan! Get the medical kit out of the car. Call in an officer down. Esposito, get those two downstairs. Move!"

"Castle can you hear me? I'm sorry. Please, don't die on me, please."

Beckett stayed by Castle, keeping pressure on the wound until the ambulance arrived. The paramedics changed the pressure bandage she'd put on. She followed the gurney downstairs to the ambulance.

"I'm going with him." She told the senior paramedic.

"Detective, we can take care of him better…"

Beckett pushed past him and got in the back of the ambulance. Espo grabbed the paramedic's arm." You do not want to argue with her. That's her partner. And if you do argue with her, you'll end up arguing with all the cops here. Do you really want that?"

The paramedic shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He got in and the ambulance roared off.

At the hospital Kate had to leave Castle when he was wheeled into the emergency room.

A nurse turned to Kate. "You can go home now, detective. We'll take good care of him."

Beckett shook her head. "I'm staying here." She said belligerently. "He's my partner."

"Okay. You can camp in the waiting room. But it could be a while. What's your name?"

"Detective Kate Beckett."

"And your partner's name?"

"Richard Castle."

"Okay, I'll make a note on his chart that you're here and that you should be kept in the loop. Okay?"

Kate nodded and went to the waiting room.

In about five minutes the nurse came back out. "Detective? There seems to be a problem."

Kate shot to her feet. "What? Is there anything I can do?" _No_. She thought_. Please, I didn't get him killed, I didn't. I didn't. _

"You said Mr. Castle is your partner? When we get a police officer in, we take his weapons, shield and credentials and put them in a lock box. Mr. Castle was unarmed, had no badge or credentials and had a non-standard protective vest. Are you sure there isn't some sort of a mix up?"

Kate almost sagged with relief. "Mr. Castle is a civilian consultant with the NYPD. None the less he is my partner. How is he?"

The nurse assumed the blank expression that Kate had seen medical personnel use so many times when there was bad news. "The doctors are doing everything they can. They'll do their best to…"

"Cut it. I'm a homicide cop. How is he?"

The nurse smiled. "Sorry, I shouldn't have tried that on you, detective. I really don't know how he is. The emergency room doctors are doing x-rays and an MRI. He's had a transfusion. But, I'm sure you know, a GSW to the head isn't good."

"Thanks." Kate sat back down.

"Detective, would you like some coffee? The stuff in the vending machine down the hall is gross, but we have a coffee maker at the nurse's station. The doctors make sure we have lots of good coffee. I'd be happy to get you a cup."

Kate smiled for the first time since she had gotten to the hospital. "Thanks, and I'm Kate."

"I'm Kelly. I'll be right back with your coffee."

Kelly brought Kate a cup of coffee and told her if she wanted more, she should just walk down to the nurse's station. Kelly told her that she had told everyone she was a detective waiting for news on her partner. "We deal with a lot of cops. We know how important a partner is."

Kate nodded. _Especially when we do something stupid and our partner ends up with his head in a pool of blood. Damn it, I should have…I should have what? I should have had him follow me so closely, he'd get aroused._ Kate shook her head. _Of course, I'd be aroused too. Not the best way to take down a killer. _

Several hours and many cups of coffee later, Kate was still running the day's events over and over in her head when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Beckett. You in there somewhere?"

Kate started, and turned. "Espo! Do you have anything?"

"Not about Castle. I tried to call Castle's mom or daughter with no luck. I did manage to get his agent and found they're at some sort of new age, touchy-feely confab that's miles from any cell phone towers and has no land line. They don't want the 21st century to intrude. They won't be back for another four days."

Kate nodded. "Someone's got to stay here. Look, talk to Montgomery. Tell him I'm staying with Castle until we know…" Kate couldn't continue. She shook her head to clear it. "I'll be happy to take vacation days, but I'm staying."

Esposito smiled. "We're way ahead of you. Montgomery said to tell you that you're on duty here until he's better."

Kate stared at the floor. "Suppose he doesn't get better?" She whispered. "Damn it! You know what headshots are like. He's lucky to be alive. He could…" Kate stopped.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Beckett. You may have threatened to shoot him plenty of times, but you're not the one who shot him. You are not one bit responsible for what happened to Castle."

"I'm not so sure. I was hard on him today. He was…Castle, just Castle all week. It bothered me more than usual for some stupid reason. He screwed up at the arrest this morning. Hell, everybody screws up. We solved that case because of Castle, so he made a mistake! So what? We got the guy."

"And it's still not your fault." Espo added, quietly.

Kate slowly shook her head. "I was hard on him. Way too hard. What if, when he got shot, the one thing that was in his mind was that I had absolutely forbidden him from coming into the office with us? Suppose, instead of coming into the office, he felt he had to get help elsewhere. Not from me...us."

Espo shook his head emphatically. "He's been shot in the head. He was in shock. He wasn't thinking clearly, maybe not thinking at all. You are not at fault in any way for what happened to Castle. No way!"

"We may never know." Kate changed the subject. "What happened with our killer and his girlfriend? Get a confession?"

Esposito nodded. "Jess turns out to be the kid's mother. Her father started raping her when she was fourteen. Two years later she got pregnant and the bastard tossed her out. Even before she was raped, she had psych problems and a low IQ. She's the one who killed her daughter, although I don't know if she understood what she was doing. We're going to ask the DA to go easy on her, but that's up to them.

"We have a warrant out for Jess's father. We're not going to ask anyone to go easy on him."

"And here I was working up a nice hatred for Jess for shooting Castle. It's just not my day, is it, Espo?"

"Comes with the job. You know that."


	2. Chapter 2

Talking the Talk

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I own no Castles, or castles. Rating: K. Time: Late season two.

"Kate!" Lanie Parish rushed to Kate and threw her arms around her. "How are you doing?"

"Lanie, I'm not the one who's been shot. And I have no idea how Castle is. They haven't told me a thing. Is that a good or a bad thing? You're a doctor, do you know?'

Lanie smiled at her friend. "Let me see if I can go find someone to talk to. They're usually a little more forthcoming with other doctors. They know they can't give us a load of medical bullshit and get away with it. Wait here." Lanie rushed off.

"We're all worried about Castle." Esposito said.

"I was in charge. It's still my fault. Everything is my fault."

"I know you like him, you know."

"Sure, he's my partner."

Espo chuckled. "I saw something the other day. It used to be rare. Some people said it didn't exist, but I saw it."

Kate waited for Javier to continue, but he didn't. "Okay, what was it?"

"A Beckett smile."

"What do you mean? I smile. I smile a lot."

"A lot? Not really. Oh, sure, you smile at a joke, because you're polite. You smile when we bring some killer in and we have him dead to rights. But since Castle showed up, you've been observed to smile for no apparent reason. I saw you smile two days ago. Castle had brought you your morning coffee, and then went to get a file I had. He talked to me for several minutes and when I looked at you, you were smiling."

"Big deal." Beckett muttered.

"He likes you too. A lot."

"It's not that easy, Espo. He's Rick Castle, world famous millionaire author. I'm just a cop. We don't exactly move in the same circles."

"I keep seeing him moving in the same circles you do. In fact, they're the same ones I move in. How about that."

Kate sighed. "It's more than that. He's also Rick Castle, with two failed marriages behind him and a history of one night stands that must set some sort of record. I've told him, I'm a one and done girl. I'm not a one night stand, I'm not a fling, I'm not another in a long list of girlfriends. I'm his and his alone forever, or we're nothing. I haven't seen any evidence he's looking for that, or that he's capable of anything like that."

Lanie burst through the doors, dragging a woman in hospital scrubs with her.

"Kate, this is Dr. Sampson. She was just coming to talk to you. We have good news and bad news."

Kate steeled herself. "Give me the bad news first."

"Mr. Castle suffered a fractured skull and a severe concussion, probably secondary to his fall. He fell down a flight of stairs onto concrete after he was shot, I've been told. Mr. Castle is in a coma as a result."

"How long will he be in a coma? Will he be okay when he wakes up?" Kate looked to Lanie for reassurance.

Dr. Sampson spoke, however. "How long it takes…I can't say. It'll take however long it takes. I'm sorry. As for when he wakes up, I have every confidence he'll make a full recovery, barring unforeseen events."

"There is good news, girl." Lanie broke in, seeing the look on Kate's face.

Dr. Sampson nodded. "There's very little damage from the bullet wound he suffered. When we removed it, we found the bullet was badly deformed. I would suggest that the bullet punched through something thick, losing a lot of its kinetic energy before it hit your partner. The bullet lodged in Mr. Castle's sinus cavity. There was really very little damage. Except for a scar, he should recover with no ill effects."

"What's next?" Kate asked.

"We're moving Mr. Castle to a room in the ICU for the time being."

"Good. I'd like to be with him in the room."

"For how long, detective?"

"Until he wakes up." Kate said with all the determination she could put in her voice.

"That's highly unusual…"the doctor began.

"These are highly unusual partners." Lanie broke in. "Speaking as one doctor to another, Detective Beckett will stay with Mr. Castle, one way or another. It would be a lot easier all around if you just accepted it now."

Dr. Sampson shrugged. "I'll have one of the nurses call you when Mr. Castle is settled in. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Do you need someone to spell you, Beckett?" Esposito asked.

Kate shook her head. "No, get with Ryan and find Jess's father. That's all we can do now."

When Espo left, Lanie put her arms around Kate. "Give me your keys. I'll go to your apartment and get you some clothes. You don't want Castle to wake up with a smelly detective in his room. It could cause a relapse."

Kate handed over her keys.

"It's going to be okay, honey. Castle is a lot tougher than you might think."

"You heard what that doctor said. And I know something about head injuries. Remember that rookie cop from, where was it, Brooklyn? Four years ago? He was on the job for three months, got hit by a drunk driver, fractured skull and concussion and the next thing he knows he's out on total disability. He was what, early twenties?"

"Kate, are you willing now to admit that you like Castle? And you like him a lot? And he likes you a lot?"

Kate ignored the questions. "I never planned for this. Somehow it never entered my mind that Castle could get hurt shadowing me."

"It's not your fault, honey. You didn't shoot him and he's been shot at before. He knew the risks and he took them. Do you know why he took them?"

"Lanie, please…"

"He took them to be with you."

"And that's exactly why I'm so upset. He wouldn't be in there in a coma if it wasn't for me. I was mad at him earlier. I told him not to come into the office until we'd secured the perp. I was about as nasty about it as I could be. I don't want Castle to…" Kate couldn't finish the sentence. "I don't want his last memory to be that I was mad at him." She finally whispered.

"Detective Beckett?" Kelly the nurse said. "We've got Mr. Castle moved. Could you come with me, please?"

Lanie gave Kate a hug. "I'll get some fresh clothes for you and bring them by before work tomorrow. If anything happens, or if you need anything, call me. Any time, day or night? Understand?"

Kate nodded and followed Kelly through the hospital corridors.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you two, Kate. He's Richard Castle, the writer and you're the detective he's been following. You're the real Nikki Heat."

"Nikki Heat is fictional. There is no real Nikki Heat."

"Still, it must be exciting."

"I'm a homicide cop. Exciting means someone has died. I could live without exciting. Like now."

"Yeah. I guess that's so. Sorry. "She stopped in front of a room. "We're here. He's inside. There's a chair that should be pretty comfortable. Do you want anything to read while you wait?"

Kate shook her head. "Maybe later. I just want to be with him right now."

Kate walked into the room. Castle was almost obscured by the tubes and wires attached to machines whose purpose she did not understand. She walked around the bed. There was a bandage over the left side of his face. She ran her fingers through his hair. She took his hand, being careful not to disturb the tubes in his arm.

"Hi, Castle." She didn't know what more to say. She stood there for several minutes. "I'm so damned sorry. Please don't think I was mad at you. I wasn't. I was mad at a world where little girls die and I took it out on you. I wouldn't want you to think that I didn't want you around me. You're my partner. I shouldn't have…"

She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. A slender Asian nurse stood in the door. "Hi, I'm Lee. You're Detective Beckett?"

"Kate. Call me Kate."

"I just wanted to tell you that Kelly is off duty now. If you need anything, the nurse's station is just down the hall."

"I guess it's silly to talk to a man in a coma." Kate said quietly.

Lee smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. Research shows that there's increased brain activity in coma patients when someone talks to them. The more so if it's someone they know. You should talk to him."

Kate found herself a place on Castle's bed to sit and took his hand in hers. "Hi, Castle. I'm back. Talking to you may do you some good, and I'm sure it'll do me some good. There have been things I have wanted to talk to you about, and this is the perfect opportunity."

Kate spoke quietly so that no passing nurse or doctor would over hear her. "First, I want to make sure you know that I'm not mad at you. I was angry this morning and I took it out on you. I pray that you didn't head away from me when you were shot because you thought I'd be mad if you cane to me. I wouldn't have been. Any time you need help, please come to me. Oh, I may grump and complain, but I will always help you. Okay?"

"You know I'm a fan of yours, but you don't know how big a fan. I started reading your books after my mom was murdered. It gave me an insight into the people who would do such a thing to my mom. It also have me hope. In Derrick Storm's world, good triumphs and evil is defeated. I found that there really are Derrick Storms out there, willing to risk themselves to help others. That was the kind of person I decided I wanted to be."

"You'll laugh about this. Do you know that Will Sorenson took me to a book signing of yours? I stood in line for hours with Will teasing me about it the whole time. I remember how happy I was at getting to spend fifteen seconds with my favorite author. I don't think I ever forgave Will."

"And I know you don't believe how disappointed I was when I met you again on the Tisdale murder. This was my favorite author? An over-age frat boy who's only thought was to get me into bed? I have never been so disappointed in my life. Oh, all right, Castle. I admit I was wrong about you. Not about you being an egotistical juvenile delinquent who wanted to get in my pants. But there was more to you than that. Thank God! You wouldn't let Kyle Cabot be convicted of a crime he didn't commit and you made me start thinking about the crime, too. Okay, you helped solve the murder. Does it make you happy to hear me say it, Castle? And then you chased the armed killer through a back alley with one shoe off. Do you have any idea how ridiculous you looked? And how upset I was with you? I hope this teaches you that you're not bullet proof, Castle. Please live to learn that, Castle. I've really gotten used to having you around."

"You are more complex than I originally thought. I was surprised by your relationship with Alexis. I had assumed that playboy Rick Castle would have turned his daughter over to a succession of nannies and boarding schools and never given her a second thought. Alexis would have ended up like those little monsters that killed Donny Kendall or covered it up. But you couldn't have done a better job of raising Alexis. You did such a good job that it gives me hope that we…Well, that is…We could…In the future…"

"Oh, all right, Castle. I like you. I like you a lot. When we were standing in the hotel lobby after we left Mr. Hajek with Mrs. Talbot you were about to leave me to write books about some stupid British spy. You broke my heart, Castle! I just couldn't find the words or the will to tell you to stay. You're the one who's good with words. I know you wanted to stay, too. Didn't you? Couldn't you have said something? Couldn't you have said one damned thing? I know, Castle. It's as much my fault as it is yours."

"And Nikki Heat. I don't care what you say, Nikki Heat is a stripper's name, not a cop's name. But, I love the books and I love being the inspiration for Nikki Heat. She's a good cop, Castle. A very good cop. Thank you for writing her that way. And I may as well tell you this, for a writer you're a pretty good cop yourself. We really make a good team, don't we? You have to get better, Castle. We can't break up a winning team, can we?'

"I know that Nikki is me and that Rook is you. I mean, really, Castle. A rook is another name for a castle in chess. You couldn't have at least _tried_ to disguise yourself in the book? You had Rook and Nikki make love in _Heat Wave_. It wasn't even halfway through the book. What was that? Were you just imagining what I'd be like in bed, or is there more to it than that? I've wondered about that. Are you trying to tell me that we could make love and still function as a team investigating murders, just like Nikki and Rook? Are you saying we could be more than lovers and partners? I wish I knew. I wish I could figure you out."

"You know what I want, Castle. I want until death do us part. Nothing less. I'd like to think you could do that, but I really doubt it. I mean you could convince me that you could, but I'm not sure of you. But if we could…" Kate quickly checked the doorway, then leaned over and brushed her lips across Castle's. Then she broke the kiss and looked at him. "Oh, well. The kiss from the detective didn't awaken the sleeping prince. Maybe if I tried harder?" She leaned back over and kissed Castle passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, but she got no reaction from him. "Someday I'll have to find out what that's like when you kiss back, Castle. But I bet it's good."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking the Walk

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Rating: K+.Time: Season Two

Beckett heard a nurse coming down the hall and slipped off the bed and went back to her chair.

"Kate?" Lee said from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"We're going to feed your partner. We have to do it through a tube and it's pretty gross if you're not used to it. If you'd like to leave for a while…?

Kate shook her head. "I'm a homicide cop, I can handle gross in my sleep. I'll stay."

"I thought you would. You won't leave him no matter what, will you?"

Kate nodded. "No matter what." She said quietly. _No, I won't leave him, no matter what._

Lee was right. Being fed through a tube was gross, but Kate was glad that Castle was getting fed. When Lee was done, she spoke to Kate. "You must be hungry. Have you eaten anything today?"

"I had breakfast. That was a while ago, though."

"Hospital food is bland and the stuff in the vending machines is terrible, but I can get you a sandwich from the staff cafeteria. Maybe some potato salad, some fruit, a piece of pie, and coffee?"

"That sounds delicious. I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"Worrying about someone you really care about can do that. I know. My boyfriend, now my fiancé, was injured running in the park. A hit and run. I couldn't eat for a week until he was out of the woods. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Lee headed for the door, but turned around. "I almost forgot! I checked in the library we have for the patients and we have a Derrick Storm novel here. I'm sure you've read it, but if you'd like to read it again...? I don't remember the title, though."

"Please. I love all of Castle's books. I read them over and over again."

"Somehow I knew you would. Be right back."

Lee brought Kate a sandwich, a salad, a container of potato salad, an apple, a bottle of ice tea, two chocolate chip cookies and a large Styrofoam cup of coffee. In addition, she had a paperback edition of _Storm Front_.

"The coffee is freshly brewed, Kate. One of our doctors is really into coffee. This is Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee. I brought you some cream and sugar since you didn't say how you took it. Is the food okay? How about the book?"

"Thank you. I really appreciate all that you've done for me today."

Lee smiled. "Our pleasure." Lee stopped for a moment. "I usually work in the ER. I see people who come in after they've been raped, beaten to a pulp by their boyfriends, mugged, all sorts of stuff. I really admire the work the police do. You guys don't get enough credit." Lee took a step closer to Kate and lowered her voice. "And the next time you kiss him, kiss him once for me, okay?"

"What?" Kate said, hardly believing what she had heard. "How…?"

"I was walking by when you kissed him. I didn't want to disturb you, so I walked a bit farther and then made some noise coming towards his room. I didn't mean to pry, or anything."

Kate blushed. "No, you weren't prying, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at all about this."

Lee put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, are you two like married to someone else?"

Kate shook her head. "No, we're both single. It's just that the NYPD has strict rules about colleagues dating each other. I…we could get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out. At the very least we wouldn't be partners anymore."

"That would be terrible!" Lee said. "It's obvious how much you care about him. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

Kate put her food and the book down on the tray by Castle's bed. Then a slow smile formed on her lips. She leaned over and kissed Castle. Not the brush on the lips of the first kiss, nor the passionate kiss that had been her second kiss, but a brief but heartfelt kiss. "That's a kiss for Lee, Castle. From me, of course."

Kate was hungry and finished her meal in record time. She decided that she needed more coffee. "I'm getting addicted to the stuff, and my usual pusher is unconscious." She turned to Rick. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't you dare do anything until I get back."

She slipped out of his room and headed for the nurses station. There were no nurses there, but there was a full pot of coffee. She quickly re-filled her cup and rushed back to his room.

"Still here, I see?" She noticed something. "Did you just swallow, Castle? I'm sure that's a good sign, but I should check."

Kate stuck her head out the door and saw Lee coming towards her. "Lee, I think Castle is swallowing. Is that normal?"

"Sure, detective. But I'm afraid it doesn't mean anything. I mean it doesn't mean he's coming out of the coma or anything."

Kate thanked Lee and went back inside. "So, Castle. Would you like some coffee?"

Kate took a sip of the coffee and then dipped her finger in it. One drop of coffee remained on her finger. He gently placed the coffee drop on the inside of Castle's lip. "Was that good? Well, you bring me coffee, so there's no reason I can't return the favor." She dipped her finger in the coffee again and transferred the resulting drop to Castle's mouth. "You liked that? I know you do. You'd like to suck on another body part? You naughty boy." She whispered. "Maybe someday, Rick. If we just…" Kate stopped. "More coffee? That's what you need." Kate continued. Taking a sip of coffee, then feeding Rick a drop of coffee from her finger. For the last drop of coffee, she pressed her lips against his. "All gone, Rick. Don't worry, when you get back to the precinct, I'll have the best cup of coffee in all of New York City waiting for you."_ Please, just get back. I really need my partner, Rick. I can't stand to lose you, especially if it was my fault._

Kate picked up the book and looked at it. It was one she had read many times before. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story, Rick? I'll bet you read Alexis a million bed time stories, didn't you? You're a good father, aren't you? You're just…" Kate stopped in mid-sentence. _You're just the kind of father I'd want for my children. I haven't thought about having children in years. Castle, what are you doing to me?_

Kate put that thought out of her mind. She pulled her chair over by his bed and opened the book. "So, tonight I'll read you some of _Storm Front_." Reading the book aloud, Kate tried to read the book as she imagined Rick would read to Alexis. She lowered her voice for the male characters, adopting a very good Russian accent when voicing Volkov, and using her sexiest voice for the female parts.

After an hour, she started yawning. "I think that's enough for one night, Castle. I've had a very busy day and I need to get to sleep."

Kate took off her shoes, unhooked her bra and settled down in the comfortable chair with a blanket wrapped around her and a pillow behind her head. She woke up several hours later with a pain in her hip. "Damn!" She whispered to herself. "I've been sleeping with my hip against the chair's armrest." She got up and walked around, still wrapped in her blanket, until the pain subsided. She found herself looking at the right side of Castle's bed. The side on the opposite side of her chair. There were no machines or tubes or anything on that side. Only a nice, comfortable length of bed next to Castle, just the perfect size for a tired detective. She peeked at her watch and then out into the hall. It was nearly midnight and no one appeared to be around, although she knew the doctors and nurses were about. She slowly closed the door to his room and got on the bed with him.

"You've always wanted to be in bed with me, haven't you, Castle? Here it is. Probably not what you expected, but it's not what I expected either. It's more than sex, isn't it, Rick. You wouldn't stay all this time with me just for sex, would you? There are too many women you could have with much less trouble, aren't there? You want more with me, I know. But what exactly do you want? And for how long? I wish I could get inside that ruggedly handsome head of yours." She grumped. Then she kissed Castle lightly and snuggled up next to him.

"Kate."

Kate's eyes shot open. "Castle? Are you awake?"

"No, it's me, Lee. It's almost 6 AM and I'm off shift now, but I thought I'd better come in and get you moved. I think what you're doing is the most romantic thing I've ever seen, but the doctors will be making their rounds soon and they may not agree." Lee giggled. "Either that or all our patients will want a beautiful detective to stay with them."

Kate rolled off the bed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. Oh my God, I haven't caused him any further problems, have I?" Kate felt the ice form in her stomach again.

Lee checked the machines that Castle was attached to. "He looks just fine. In fact, he may be improving a little bit. But that's really up to the doctors to say. I'll see you tonight, unless Mr. Castle wakes up, sweeps you into his arms and runs off with you. Kelly will be here for the evening shift. The day nurse is Sandy. She knows that you're his partner and that you're terribly worried about him, but nothing else. That's our little secret. Bye." Lee smiled, turned around and left.

Kate tried to get comfortable in the chair, but after sleeping in Castle's bed, that wasn't happening. She had just managed to find a comfortable position when she heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Doctors, "a soft male voice said, "this is Mr. Castle. Mr. Castle is a police officer who was wounded yesterday and is in a coma. Ms. Beckett, his partner, gave him emergency first aid, preventing more serious bleeding and probably preventing further serious complications, and then rode in the ambulance with him to the ER. She has stayed with him in his room since he was released from the ER, so I expect everyone to be very quiet and not disturb Ms. Beckett. And for those of you with a more mechanical view of the medical profession, consider this an example of the power of love."

_Love?_ Kate thought. _I don't love Castle! Certainly not. I mean I'm not emotionally neutral where he's concerned, he is my partner, after all, but love? _She almost got up to confront the doctor who'd spoken but decided against it. _I don't want to have to get into a discussion about Castle with a bunch of strangers._

The doctors muttered incomprehensibly among themselves for a few minutes and then left.

Kate tried to decide whether to get up and get a cup of coffee or try for a few more minutes of sleep when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Kate! Is that you? Beckett?"

"Lanie. What are you doing here so early?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm bringing you your stuff so you won't be a health hazard if Castle is here for a while."

Kate got up and hugged her best friend.

"How's Castle?" Lanie asked. "Any change?"

Kate shook her head. "The doctors were just in here a few minutes ago, but it was all medicalese. But the nurse I talked to earlier seemed to think he was holding his own and maybe was a bit better."

Lanie put a small suitcase down on the end of Castle's bed. "I got two sets of clothes for you, plus makeup, shampoo, soap, everything I could think of that you might need. You'd better check it, though."

Kate opened the suitcase and checked its contents. One thing stood out immediately. "Lanie, what's this?" She said pointing to the items.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good News and Bad News and Good News"

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Castle. Rating: K Time: Season Two

Lanie looked into the suitcase. "I believe those are known as under garments. Undies? A bra and panty set? They were in your under wear drawer. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept." She deadpanned.

"These are also the scantiest and sheerest undies that I own. I hardly ever wear them."

"So that's why they were all the way in the back under those other things." Lanie said with faux amazement.

"Why did you bring these?"

Lanie shrugged. "Suppose Castle goes into respiratory arrest and needs a shock to the system? You could save his life with these."

"Lanie, do you really expect me to wear these?"

"Good idea, Sweetie. Don't wear any underwear. You're way ahead of me."

"Talking with you about this is pointless, isn't it?"

Lanie smiled and nodded. "Oh, I got a voice mail at the ME's office from a nurse here last night who said you we're reading a Derrick Storm book to Castle. That's actually a good idea, except you should read this to him. In your sexiest voice." Lanie held up a paperback copy of _Heat Wave_.

Before Kate could reply, a new nurse walked in. "Detective Beckett? Hi, I'm Sandy Coe, the day nurse. If you'd like to take a shower and get cleaned up, I can take you to the nurse's shower now. Another nurse is going for breakfast in a bit and can get something for you. What would you like?"

"Coffee and a bear claw will be fine."

"What Detective Beckett means is that she needs to keep her strength up and needs a full breakfast. Eggs, toast, hash browns, sausages, pancakes, orange juice, and coffee." Lanie said. "I ate here once. This place could teach the NYPD a lot about what real food is like. Now you run along and make yourself gorgeous. I'll keep an eye on Castle and I won't let him leave until you're back."

Kate was happy to have a nice hot shower and to be able to redo her makeup. When she got back, Lanie was in the middle of a one sided conversation with Castle.

"And I mean you'll take her to a real nice place, Castle. Someplace you'd take one of those society women. Kate Beckett deserves the best and nothing but the best. And dinner is just the start, Big Boy. Just the start. You owe her. I talked to that doctor, you know. She kept you from bleeding to death. You'd be in my tender care now, if it wasn't for her. And another thing…"

"Lanie! What are you doing?"

"I'm just having a little chat with writer boy, here. He needs to know some things. You both need to know some things."

"Lanie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but please."

"Girl, I know how quickly someone can bleed out. You just might have saved that man's life. He should know that."

"I may have put his life in danger, too." Kate said miserably. "He shouldn't have been there."

"What? You know he follows you around like a little puppy. You couldn't keep him from following you unless you tied him up." Lanie smiled. "Not a bad idea. You should try that."

"Lanie, I'm serious." Kate explained what had happened earlier at the crime scene. "I keep thinking that when he got shot, the one thing in his mind was that he absolutely could not come into that room where I was. I feel terrible. He shouldn't have been out there in the hallway where no one could see him. He should have been with me."

"That's the first sensible thing you've said. He should have been with you, and for a long time now."

"Lanie, please! I feel terrible about this. I keep thinking that if I hadn't been so nasty to him, none of this would have happened."

"Let me tell you something, Kate. One, when he was hit by that slug, his brain bounced against his skull. That's what a concussion is. As a doctor, I'm telling you that nothing you had ever said to him was in his mind then. There was nothing at all in his mind. That's just the way a concussion is. Secondly, how many times has Castle been in danger with you? And what might have happened to him if he was a foot to the right, or ten seconds late, or five seconds early, or a million things. If you want him safe, tell him to go away and never see you again. And tell him to move out of New York, 'cause it's a dangerous town. No matter what you do, Sweetie, Castle might be in danger. You can't help that. Now listen to Lanie, you just stay here with Castle and help him get better. And when he is better, maybe you could try being a little more open with the boy. You both could use it. Now, I'm off to see his doctor and have a little chat. I'll be back."

"I'll wait, chica." Called a familiar voice form the door.

"Espo! Ryan!" Kate said with a smile. "How are you?"

"How's Castle? That's what we're here for."

Lanie answered that. "He's still in a coma, but I'm off to see his doctor to see what's what. I'll be back soon." Lanie smiled at Kate and whispered, "Remember what I told you." And left.

"We have good news and better news." Ryan announced.

"The good news is…"

"We caught Jess's father, Mike Brautigan. And DNA confirms he's the father of Jess's baby. He'll be gone for a long, long time."

"The better news?" Kate asked.

Ryan beamed at his partner. "Mr. Brautigan resisted arrest. And he resisted arrest by an ex-Special Forces soldier."

"Did he survive?" Kate laughed.

"Regrettably. But with fewer teeth and a broken jaw."

"I think he broke a few ribs as well." Ryan added.

Esposito smiled at his partner. "And my partner here assisted Mr. Brautigan in getting on his knees. Somehow he broke a kneecap."

Both detectives smiled.

"I hope Mr. Brautigan isn't going to complain of police brutality." Kate said seriously.

Esposito shook his head. "This happened in front of four old ladies who live in Brautigan's building. I gather they had a low opinion of him. They couldn't wait to give full statements about how violent our perp was."

The three chatted about the precinct until Lanie came back. "Sorry, Sweetie, all I can tell you is that Castle's in good shape for a man in a coma. They don't know any more. And I have no idea how long he'll stay in the coma. You'll just have to be patient."

Kate turned to her two detective friends. "Look, I know I shouldn't be here, so tell Montgomery that I want to take some vacation days…"

"Whoa!" Espo said, holding up his hands. "To begin with, you can tell him yourself. He said he'll drop by after work. Secondly, Castle is not some random civilian. He's as much a part of the 12th precinct as anyone. And we take care of our own. So your job is to stay here with your partner until he's better."

Kate hugged each of her friends in turn. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate this, and so will Castle."

Mo sooner had they left, than Sandy came in with Kate's breakfast. Sandy had taken Lanie's words to heart and had filled Kate's plate as full as it could get.

"Sandy, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Castle is a coffee drinker. We start every morning at the precinct with a cup. Would it hurt if I just put a drop on my finger and rubbed it onto his lips or tongue?"

"A drop at a time? Sure, as long as it isn't any more than that. "

Kate put her plate on the tray by Rick's bed, putting the coffee by the edge closest to Castle. As she ate, she would dip her finger in the coffee and put one drop at a time on his lower lip. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't get too used to this, Castle. I don't mind serving you coffee this way now, but not in the future. What's that? Well, okay. Maybe if you're a very good boy, I'll serve you your coffee like this again. But you have to be very good. You can be very good. I know that and you know that. And you make me very happy when you're good."

Late was interrupted by a doctor coming in to check some medical device or another. Then by a nurse, then another doctor. For most of the morning, there were people in and out of Castle's room. Kate had given up trying to read the rest of _Storm Front_ to Castle due to all the interruptions.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Sandy."

"First, let me apologize for all the people who have been in here all morning."

"That's all right, Sandy. This is a hospital. I understand."

"No, it's not all right. Ninety percent of these people had no business in here. They just wanted to see the famous author Richard Castle and the beautiful detective who's the model for Nikki Heat. I'm surprised they aren't taking pictures or asking for autographs. I complained to Mr. Castle's doctor and he laid down the law. No one will be in here from now on but people who have actual business here. That said, it's time for what passes as food for Mr. Castle. Would you like me to send down for a sandwich and whatever?"

"You nurses are too good to me. How can I ever repay you?"

Sandy laughed. "Are you kidding? The three nurses handling Mr. Castle and you are the most popular nurses in the hospital. Everyone wants to talk about the handsome Mr. Castle and his partner, the beautiful Kate Beckett. The nurses especially are interested in you. "What color is her hair?" "Is she really that tall?" "Is she nice in person?" "Is she really that beautiful?" All of the nurses wish they'd become cops an all the doctors wish they wrote mysteries. I haven't had so much fun in years."

_I haven't had so much fun since I met Castle. _Kate thought.

Kate blushed. "I'm really no that used to being a celebrity."

"You're the perfect celebrity, you don't act like a celebrity. So, Kate, would you like some lunch? The pastrami sandwiches here are really good. I can recommend one."

"Sounds good to me."

Kate ate her lunch and also fed Castle some more coffee. She was getting to like giving him coffee this way. After lunch, with far fewer people bothering Castle and her, she read to Castle from _Storm Front_. Since there were still people around, she read the book in her own voice, not trying to sound like the characters in the book. She leaned over Castle, "Don't worry, Castle. I'll read _Heat Wave_ to you tonight and do it justice. I think I do a good Nikki Heat, don't you?"

"Beckett?" A voice called from the doorway. '

"Captain! Good to see you. Come in, please."

Montgomery hugged Kate. "How is he, Kate? All I got from the doctors is a bunch of CYA. Do you know anything more?"


	5. Chapter 5

Home Again

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Still not owning this. Rating K. Time: Season Two

Kate sadly shook her head. "Lanie said that he's in as good shape as anyone in a coma can be, but that's not good. No one has any idea when he'll come out of it, or if he'll recover…'' Kate couldn't go on.

Montgomery put his hands on her shoulders. "Kate, you're a good cop. I'd be surprised if you didn't feel some responsibility for Castle's wound. But I've heard you're really beating yourself up over this."

Kate nodded. "Sir, when we got there this morning, I was mad at…The world, and I took it out on Castle. I told him to stay outside, and…"

"I've heard the story. I know what happened, and I feel guilty, too."

"You weren't even there. How can you feel responsible?"

"Every day, I send a writer who is not a trained cop out on the streets where I know he can get hurt. Every time something happens, I think maybe I should put my foot down and tell Castle he can stay in the precinct and soak up the atmosphere for his books, he can talk to people, do anything he wants as long as he doesn't risk his life. But I never do."

"Why?"

"One, he wouldn't listen. He'd be showing up at crime scenes anyway, and would be totally out of my control. He'd be in more danger."

"I agree, Roy. He'd never listen."

"The second reason is selfish. He's good at what he does. He isn't a half bad detective. He has solved cases for us, I know. And he's made you a better detective, I think."

Kate smiled. "I think so, too."

Montgomery chuckled. "And I get another man and it doesn't cost me anything in my budget."

"But, Kate, the main reason I keep him around is because I've seen how good he is for you. You smile more, you're happier now, and it's because of Castle. You're a great team and if you gave it a chance, he'd be even more to you."

"Sir, I don't think…"

"I know all about your mom, your hunt for justice for her killer and everything else. But Castle isn't going to run away from you screaming just because you have a problem. In fact, he wants to help you. Give him a chance. Now, that's just a suggestion, not an order, Kate. Just think about it, okay?"

Kate nodded. _I've been thinking more and more about it._

"Now, as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Castle is a valued part of my homicide team and will be treated as such. We take care of our own, Kate. So you're with Castle until this is over, understand. You stay with him until I tell you different."

"Yes, sir."

Montgomery leaned past Kate and waved at Castle. "You're in good hands, Rick. You get better now and get back to work. I can't have my best team broken up." He turned back to Kate, "Now I have to go home and be Dad again. Good night, Kate, and thanks for staying with him."

"Good night, sir. And thank you."

Sandy the nurse was replaced by Kelly and Kate had dinner. When the hospital quieted down, she took out the copy of _Heat Wave_. Suddenly, Kate smiled. "Before I start, perhaps you'd like to know how I would have written _Heat Wave_, Mr. Best Selling Author? You would? Excellent.

"Detective Kate Beckett sat at her desk, writing her letter to the Nobel Committee. _I hate turning them down, but really_, she thought, _how hard was that Higgs-Bosson anyway? _It hadn't taken as long to figure out that little problem as it had to solve the day's murders in New York City. A shadow fell on her desk. It was the ruggedly handsome, if shallow, Richard Castle."

"Detective Beckett," he said with more than a touch of awe in his voice, "you solved every murder in New York without ever leaving your desk. And every one of them was a mob hit of a CIA agent. You are magnificent."

"Did you bring my coffee?" Beckett said coldly.

"I had my private jet fly it in from Kenya. I hope it's acceptable, Your Beckettness."

Kate had to laugh. "I'm sorry, Castle. You're the writer, and I'm the cop. And I really wouldn't have written Nikki that way. I'm just teasing you. Your Nikki is perfect." Kate quickly checked the door and leaned over and kissed Castle quickly. "Now, I'll read _Heat Wave_.

"It was always the same when she arrived to meet a body…."

Kate read for almost two hours until she began getting sleepy. "Even though I haven't done anything today, I'm tired, Rick. Maybe it's from worrying about you?" Kate sighed and took Castle's hand. "I've been lying to you, you know. The problem isn't with the twice married playboy Richard Castle, it's with me. I'm broken, Rick, and I don't think I'll ever be fixed. Something broke inside me when my mom died and I haven't been the same since. My whole adult life has been about getting justice for people who have suffered like I have. It's about getting justice for my mom. Yes, I know, if it wasn't for you, getting justice for my mom would be just a dream. You found the evidence that I didn't want you to find. You brought me face to face with Coonan. He's dead because of you. The man who murdered my mother is dead. I should be able to let you inside based on that alone, but somehow I can't."

"I have this wall, Rick. It keeps me from getting hurt again, but it limits me terribly, but I don't know how to tear that wall down. Sometimes, I just sit and watch people go by and wonder. I see teenagers enjoying their first love, old married couples, newly-weds, still deeply in love, families just starting out, and I wonder: Why can't that be me? Even if it eventually destroyed me, I'd love to open up to you, to be your girlfriend, your lover…Even your…wife. I don't know how, Rick. I just don't know how. Are you the one who could show me how? Would you show me how? I wish I could be what I was when I was nineteen, Rick. But I'm not nineteen and I'll never be nineteen again. I'll only ever be what I am now."

Kate went to the doorway and looked out into the hallway, then closed the door. She got ready for bed and slipped onto the bed beside Castle. She kissed him gently. "Good night, Rick. Please get better soon. I'm not sure how much of this I can take." Kate drifted off to sleep.

"Beck…Wha' you doin'…Why…here?"

Kate sat bolt upright! "Castle! Are you awake?"

"'Course…awake. Tired though. Why…you? Where…?

"You're in the hospital. Oh, my God! I have to get someone. Wait here. Don't move." Kate rushed out into the hallway in her bare feet. "He's awake. Castle's awake."

That brought an avalanche of doctors, nurses and specialists running to Castle's room. Kate was quickly shoved to the outer fringes of the activity. Her friend, Lee, came to her rescue. "Kate, they'll be busy with him for a couple of hours. There's an empty bed down the hall, why don't you get some sleep. As soon as everyone clears out, I'll wake you up so you can go back to him. Okay?"

It was dawn when Lee woke Kate up. "Okay, you can go back in his room. But there'll still be people in and out, so no sleeping on his bed. He's asleep, but it's sleep. Not the coma."

Kate walked down the hallway and back to Castle's room. She kissed him gently on the lips and snuggled down in the chair by his bed.

The day went by quickly. Doctors came and went and Castle got better and better. Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan dropped by to talk. It wasn't until late afternoon that Kate got a chance to talk with Castle for any length of time.

"Castle, do you remember any of what happened when you got shot?"

He shrugged. "I was standing there minding my own business when someone tried to knock my head out of the park. That's about it."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"The usual. Stay out of the way. Why?"

"Do you remember anything just after you got shot, why you headed for the staircase?"

"I headed for the staircase? I have no memory at all of anything until I woke up here with you. Why are you asking all this?"

Kate took a deep breath. "I was afraid that when I told you to stay out of that office that you might have felt you couldn't come in to get help from me. I was afraid you headed towards the stairway because of what I said. That you fell and fractured your skull because of what I said. I'm still afraid it's all my fault."

"Beckett, that's just silly. Someone shot me. It's their fault, although from what Espo and Ryan said, she's kind of out of it mentally. Hey, you were the first one to get to me. You used your scarf to control my bleeding. I owe you a new scarf at least for saving me. The doctors say I might owe you a lot more."

"You don't owe me anything, Castle."

"We'll see about that."

"Castle! You okay?" Montgomery said from the doorway.

"Not perfect, but better. How are you?"

"Relieved, to tell the truth.

"I guess if I died, there'd be a lot of paperwork?"

"At the least, Castle. And you wouldn't have helped one bit with it, would you?"

"No, I guess not, Captain."

"Anyway, I have news. They want to keep you here overnight for observation, then send you home. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to get in touch with your mother and daughter. They're off at some spa or something upstate. The info we got from your agent turned out to be from last year. We're not sure where they are or when they're supposed to be back. So, Beckett, I want you to go home, get a goodnight's sleep for a change, and be back here bright and early tomorrow to take Mr. Castle home. And you stay with him until his mother and daughter get back. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." Kate stifled her smile.

"Don't worry, Beckett. You can sleep in the guest bedroom. It locks from the inside and the way I feel, I'm no danger to you."

_Oh, you're more of a danger to me that you may ever know. _Kate thought.

The next day, Kate drove her car to the hospital and went inside. Castle was dressed in a robe and seated in a wheelchair. "I can walk, you know." He said to the nurse.

"And if you could do handsprings all the way to your home, we'd still insist that you leave the hospital in a wheelchair. It's policy."

"Policy!" Castle grumped. "Hey, Beckett." He smiled when he saw her. "I've signed everything, so can we get out of here?"

"How do you feel, Castle?"

"Tired, to tell the truth. Like I've been working at hard physical labor for days. Rode hard and put up wet."

"That's quite normal, Mr. Castle. Now I'll take you downstairs and we'll put you in your girlfriend's car."


	6. Chapter 6

The End

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, I own no Castle. Rating: K Time: Season Two

Neither Castle nor Beckett said anything about the nurse's assumption about Beckett's status.

Kate grabbed Castle's hand as he lifted himself out of the wheelchair.

"Beckett, I can do this. I'm not helpless, you know." Regrettably, from his point of view, his slippered foot slipped off the curb and he fell forward. Kate caught him before he hit the car.

"You were saying?" She said, but with a sympathetic smile.

"I said I'm glad you're here, Kate. Now let's see if we can get me in the car without having to have me go back into the hospital."

Kate eased him into the front seat and got his seat belt on. She was suddenly conscious that he had only boxers and a tee shirt on under his robe.

Getting him out of the car at his loft was much easier. The doorman rushed out as soon as he saw Castle, bringing a wheelchair with him. Kate wheeled him inside and onto the elevator. In no time they were at his front door.

"I hear that mom and Alexis still aren't home. Just go on in, Beckett."

As soon as she had the door open, Kate called out, but there was no reply.

"See. They're not home."

"Okay, let's get you into bed."

Castle looked at her, but said not a word.

Once he was in bed, Kate went to put her things away in the guest bedroom.

"I'm back, Castle, do you need anything?" Kate sat on the bed beside him.

"I need to talk to you. According to the guys, you were really upset when I got shot and blamed yourself for it. Beckett, that's just wrong. There's no reason for you to feel responsible for what happened. Absolutely no reason."

Kate nodded. "I still feel responsible. I'm responsible for you, after all."

Castle laughed. "I'm an adult, Beckett. And it's very hard for anyone to be responsible for me. I don't mind, remember?"

"I still feel…"

"Okay, we'll agree to disagree. But, I do owe you a new scarf to replace the one you used to stop the bleeding. You're getting the best scarf I can find and I'm not taking no for an answer. Okay?"

"Okay. I can accept a scarf. Thank you."

"Oh, no, thank you! It was my blood you kept inside me. Next, Lanie tells me I owe you a night on the town for staying with me in the hospital."

Kate shook her head. "I told Lanie not to mention that to you. I did what any partner would have done. You don't owe me anything for that."

"Are you going to protect me from Lanie if she finds out I didn't take you out? I could end up back in the hospital, or worse."

"Castle, I'll handle it." She said with a laugh.

"In that case, would you go out with me because I want to take you out?"

Kate blushed and looked at the floor. "Castle, I'm not sure…." She began.

Rick reached over and took her hand. "You are the most remarkable woman I've ever met, Kate Beckett. Also the most infuriating, at times. We're friends, and we could be more than friends. Much more than friends, if you'd just let us."

Kate shook her head. "Castle, I can't…I'm damaged…Broken. I have been since my mom's murder. I can't be…What I want. What you deserve. I just…"

"You didn't sound that way in the hospital?" Castle said softly.

"You heard me! You heard me?"

He nodded. "Not like the conversation we're having now, it was just bits and pieces. But I definitely got the gist of it. And I liked having you sleep with me, too."

"I did not sleep with you, Castle. I got on the bed when I heard you move. I thought you were coming out of the coma and you were."

Rick shook his head. "I came out of the coma a good two hours before I spoke to you. At first I couldn't figure out where I was, but the idea I was in a hospital was an easy guess. Then I wondered why you were in bed with me, but I decided I really didn't care why, just that you were in bed with me. Then I saw how peaceful and happy you looked, lying there with a smile on your face, holding my hand. You looked so beautiful, I couldn't wake you up."

"Castle, I…" Kate stopped. What could she say?

"I am sorry that I missed the kisses, though."

"You know about the kisses? You know I kissed you? And you didn't respond?"

Castle laughed and shook his head. "A certain nurse told me about the kisses. She said it was the most romantic thing she'd ever seen."

"I don't know if I can do this, Rick. I want to, but I don't know."

"We're all broken in some way, Kate. Let me try to fix you, make you stronger, better, happier. And you can help me where I'm broken." He pulled her towards him.

"You're broken? I hadn't noticed."

"I think two failed marriages counts as being broken. I certainly feel that way."

They smiled at each other, then kissed.

Much later, Martha Rodgers opened the door and let her granddaughter come in behind her. She closed the door and leaned on it. "That was the worst trip ever."

Alexis sighed. "I can't believe it. First the bus breaks down, five miles from the spa, in pouring rain. Then a truck jackknifes, blocking both lanes of the road. Then our driver decides to take a short cut that took us…God knows where."

"Another few miles and we'd have been in Chicago, I'm sure." Martha put in.

"And if that wasn't bad enough…"

"Enough, Alexis. At least we made it home, even if it is 3AM. You're father's not in his office, and his bedroom is dark, so I assume he's asleep. Don't make too much noise. I'll just go check on him."

Martha looked into Rick's bedroom and saw her son tangled up on the sheets with bandage over the left side of his face. She was about to say something when she saw he was tangled in the sheets with a naked Kate Beckett. She quietly closed the door.

"Alexis, your father has a young lady with him, so be very quiet."

"He's got a woman with him? I'm surprised. He really hasn't been interested in anyone but Detective Beckett since forever."

"I think we should start referring to her as just Kate."

"Why just…Oh!"

Much, much later.

"Hi, honey, I'm home."

"Get all of your paperwork done?"

"No thanks to my partner."

"I have some news."

"Me too. Yours first."

"No, yours first."

"We're invited to a wedding."

"No kidding? Whose?"

"Do you remember Tom Demming from Robbery?"

"Yeah, he helped us on a couple of cases. Nice guy. I liked him. He even made it into one of my books."

"He's marrying a detective from Vice, Annie Connors. They're a really cute couple."

"Strangely enough, I have the same news. We're invited to a wedding."

"Whose?"

"Gina and her new boyfriend. It was a real whirlwind romance I understand. He's some kind of globetrotting doctor. Works for Doctors Without Borders and other NGOs. His name is…Davis…Davidson. Josh Davidson, that's it."

"Do you think it'll work? Gina is…"

"High maintenance? I have no idea, but it's her life. I do want to meet the guy, though. He sounds like someone who'd make a great character in the next Nikki Heat book."

"Don't you mean the next Nikki Rook book?"

"Honey, Nikki kept her maiden name for work purposes, just like you did."

"Just teasing you, Rick."

"I like the idea, though. Globetrotting doctor accidentally gets involved in a conspiracy involving….Cocaine in South America? Blood diamonds in Africa? Hmm. He's brutally robbed by the conspirators in New York, so, enter a smart NYPD Robbery cop. He soon realizes he's out of his depth, so he calls in Heat and Rook…."

"You write. I'll make dinner."

**Author's note: I realize the medical parts of my story aren't very accurate. But in my defense, in real life, Beckett wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near Rick in a real ICU, so where would the story have gone? We'd be in Season Six with Caskett still unmarried. Where's the fun in that? **


End file.
